


Honeymoon

by hyenateeth



Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: F/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Underwater Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/pseuds/hyenateeth
Summary: The night was clear now, no rain or smog like in Baltimore. They had to be still in some part of the Chesapeake Bay, but there was no land anywhere to be seen - just inky dark just like the sky - and stars. Not just in the sky - though there was a blanket of stars there like Elisa had never seen in the city, but all around them. They reflected in the water, enveloped them, like there never was any difference between the sea and the stars. There was just darkness, and stars and the light of the moon - the same above as below.Beautiful, signed Elisa, still feeling breathless, transfixed by the sky, before glancing back at The Asset.He had his eyes locked on Elisa. Slowly, with his large, clawed hand, he repeated her sign. Beautiful.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurage_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/gifts).



> There is some brief impregnation kink but its not a focus.

Elisa woke up to her new life with a breath - and it felt like she had never breathed before. Like her whole life leading up to this moment - her past life - she had been always winded, trying to catch her breath, and now she was suddenly able to.

And she also woke up in his arms.

It all rushed through her at once, water, power, healing, love. As she opened her eyes, water not stinging them the way she knew it should, she saw The Asset - the creature she has fallen in love with as he sat in a tank and then her bathtub, as she fed him eggs and played him music - she saw him looking back at her, illuminated by his blue glow.

She was with him. They were together. And she clung to him, and they were finally free.

 

* * *

She didn’t know how long they swam. The darkness of the water gave no hint as to how time passed, even as her eyes adjusted to be able to see a little more in the darkness. She just knew they swam and swam, away from Baltimore, away from land, away from humanity. Briefly, Eliza felt a pang - she would miss her friends dearly, and she hoped they were safe - but even when she felt that, she simply clung to The Asset tighter. She knew she could not go back.

So, she swam.

At some point though, maybe hours later, maybe longer, The Asset took her hand, and pulled up, leading her back to the surface. And when she broke the surface of the water, hair sticking to her face as she looked around, she once again felt like she couldn’t breath.

The night was clear now, no rain or smog like in Baltimore. They had to be still in some part of the Chesapeake Bay, but there was no land anywhere to be seen - just inky dark just like the sky - and stars. Not just in the sky - though there was a blanket of stars there like Elisa had never seen in the city, but all around them. They reflected in the water, enveloped them, like there never was any difference between the sea and the stars. There was just darkness, and stars and the light of the moon - the same above as below.

 _Beautiful,_ signed Elisa, still feeling breathless, transfixed by the sky, before glancing back at The Asset.

He had his eyes locked on Elisa. Slowly, with his large, clawed hand, he repeated her sign. _Beautiful_.

And then he wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped her legs around him, and they came together in a kiss, warm in the cold bay.

* * *

 

That first night they fucked in the middle of Chesapeake Bay, surrounded by stars. Her clothes, already soaked through and weighing them down, were abandoned, sinking down as moonlight hit Elisa’s breasts, exposed for the whole world and also just for him. His large, clawed hands covered them, and he grazed his mouth along her collarbone, under her newly formed gills. It could have been threatening, the way his sharp teeth brushed against her skin, but it just made Elisa shiver, lust pulsing through her body.

She did not want to take this slow, she realized. They would have plenty of time for that - time she had never thought they would have together. Later they could draw it out, make it last - right now she just wanted him inside of her.

She reached down, and The Asset had the same idea, his cock already protruding from it’s slit, no longer hidden by scales. She ran her fingertips along its length, relishing in the growl The Asset made. His cock was so unlike the few human’s Elisa had fucked in her time - tapered with bulbous ridges along the shaft - and just thinking about made her cunt throb.

She couldn’t wait. The Asset growled again and thrust his hips against her hand, and that was it. Elisa needed him more than she had ever needed anything in her life - needed him like air, or like water. So she squeezed her legs around him, lining up their bodies, and slowly, slowly, guided The Asset’s cock into her.

In the open water like this it was a little trickier than in the privacy of Elisa’s bathtub, but as he pressed into her, baring his teeth and growling, she couldn’t make herself care. She just wanted him, however she could have him.

Finally, The Asset grabbed her waist, claws scratching her skin ever so slightly, and jerked his hips a final inch - and he was finally flush inside her, filling her, and Elisa was gasping - for air or water she no longer knew. He filled her so much, each ridge pressing a different spot inside her - and she knew she could probably come from just clenching around him. That wasn’t what she wanted, though.

Squeezing her legs that were twisted around him and grabbing his broad, strong shoulders she rolled her hips, the only motion she could manage with nothing but her unusual lover’s body to brace against.

It was enough. Elisa gasped again, and The Asset hissed as his cock rocked into her, staying deep and connected, so she could feel every ridge on his cock rubbing inside of her, slow and deliberate.

That was the pace they set, rocking their hips together as their head and shoulders floated above the water, surrounded by the sea.

Elisa gasped as The Assets cock thrust particularly deep, and as she gasped she flung her hand down, thrusting her hand underwater so she could reach between them and rub her clitoris, her franticness somewhat dulled by the drag of the water. Still, she got purchase, and began to rub deep, hard circles on her clit. She was close to orgasm already - she had always been quick after all, and she felt so desperate and needy. She wanted him, wanted to come on his cock, wanted him to come inside her. She wanted to be filled by him.

He was close too it seemed - and this was faster than any of their previous sessions. He felt the same as her, she realized, the truth of it blooming warm in her chest. He was just as desperate as she was.

And as she realized she clenched around him, throwing her head back as she started to come, her eyes clenching shut. And as her eyes clenched shut, she felt his arms tighten around her, and then they were falling backwards, his body and the ocean enveloping her, as they plunged beneath the surface of the ocean as she came.

 _Yes,_ Elisa thought hazily, as her hips trembled on The Asset’s cock, wringing the last few throbs of pleasure out of her orgasm. _Yes. This is where we belong._

It only took a few more desperate thrusts before The Asset came in her, plunging deep as he did, warmth spreading in her belly. She almost came again at the thought of his come inside of her. Could he get her pregnant? They were something closer to the same now, and the thought of his seed taking hold made her ache with arousal and love - but there would be time for that later, too. She would come back to how that thought made her feel, but now, she wanted to be in the moment. 

They clung to each other a few minutes after that, drifting, letting the water take them where it liked. Eventually, The Asset pulled back, releasing her and pushing back enough so their chests were separated.

 _Happy,_ he signed, hand waving across his chest.

Softly, Elisa smiled.

 _Happy_ , she signed back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to include more with more sex scenes (and more impregnation kink tbh) but I hope this is good for now! Hope you like it!


End file.
